


The Unexpected Case...Of Area 51

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Beyblade, Cardcaptor Sakura, Gundam Wing, K-On!, Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: When supernatural forces/superheroes are banned from Earth and have to leave... What happens? Find out as we delve deeper into the world...The world of Area 51





	The Unexpected Case...Of Area 51

[Unknown Desert Location, America/Nevada]

"Soldier?"

The soldier nodded. "Yes, sir?"

"Go inside. I sense something"

The soldier turned to the being in question, "Sir, I have been posted here by the base commander. I can't just-" 

Before the soldier knew what was happening he was on the floor gasping for air.

"Pl...Please....Don't....Kill....Me....."

The being looked into the sky, clearly not interested in the soldier, whatsoever.

'I can sense you - Azusa'

____________________________________________________________________________

[Medical Tent - Near the unknown location]

____________________________________________________________________________

Laying on a hospital bed, Azusa Nakano shook to life and looked around rapidly. 

She heard someone speaking.

"'Xcuse me, Doctor? Do you have a moment?"

"A moment? Whats the question?"

Azusa looked to the right and could start to make out two figures.

"We have a patient, as you know - She's woken up"

The 'Doctor' looked bemused. "That's a good thing. Let me go and see her"

"Be careful Doctor"

"I will be"

Azusa shifted on the bed towards the wall of tent as the 'doctor' walked over to her.

'Help me...'

_______________________________________________________________________________  
[Unknown Desert Location, America/Nevada]  
_______________________________________________________________________________

The being stiffened upon hearing the young being's words again.

'Help me...'

Standing up straight the being turned around. Completely disregarding the now dead soldier to its left. He headed straight into what appeared to be a hanger.

'Don't worry. I'm coming for you'

_______________________________________________________________________________  
United Kingdom Research Lab  
_______________________________________________________________________________

A small girl-looking being shuddered inside a huge see-through vat.

"Scientist! She's waking up!"

The girl opened her eyes and looked around, starting to get panicked.

"She's scared! Let her out!"

"It's only a stage in the process. She can't hear her friends...It's okay"

The girl started to looked around, there were metal rods attached to her arms and legs.

'Help...'

_______________________________________________________________________________  
Russia Containment  
_______________________________________________________________________________

"And that's why I think this is - They are going to come back and when they do = We'll be in so much trouble, we'll be dead"

"Don't talk such rubbish! We're okay! There's nothing and I repeat this NOTHING they can do against us!"

The room started to get louder with arguments until someone walked in with a metal leg, laboured breathing and heavy movement.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. That. Again. General"

General Yarcoffski bit down on his tongue. "Sorry Commander, It's just...We don't even have any evidence of them hurting our own-"

The General felt his consciousness slip him as he hit the floor, unable to move.

"How do you like it when you can't move General? When you are preventing from reacting or responding to the treatment you are put through?"

The General steadily got to his feet once Commander Hiwatari let him get up. "I don't like it at all, sir...In all honesty"

Commander Hiwatari nodded. "Then I suggest this - We put them all on a ship and let them leave. Tell them never to come back"

General Yarcoffski sighed out. "There's no guarantee they won't come back but...I agree with the Commander, President. We can't have them on Planet Earth anymore - It's far too dangerous"

"We'll need the agreements from the other nations which have these special beings. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Yes President"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Tokyo Skytree Meeting Room #1  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Toiyamana Narnahya sat across from Sakura Kinomoto as the pair looked out to Japan's skyline.

"We can't sustain this kind of relationship for much longer...Sakura"

Sakura nodded her head. "I understand this. But, what about those who know about us? My friendship with Tomoyo for example? She's not, in the way you described, special"

"She's special to you, but I can see what you mean - She'll have to stay here though"

Sakura lowered her head and sighed. "Problem is, if I go...Then the world needs me and the others, then what?"

"The Planet's survived for millennia without yourselves. I'm sure it will manage once again"

Sakura slowly stood up and shook Narahya's hand. "Then I wish you all the best of luck"

"Thank you Miss Kinomoto. Take care, won't you?"

Sakura nodded. "That I will. See you later"

"Goodbye"

_______________________________________________________________________________

France, Polanski Mansion  
_______________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure about this Oliver?"

Oliver nodded. "All of us are being pulled away from our lives here amongst everyone that we know. I would class myself as special because I can call upon Unicolien. Without the ability, I would have been fine here"

"Seems like we have a lot of darkness ahead of us"

Oliver could only agree, "This is true"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Area 51]

"Be Careful...We want to make sure we do this properly"

"Understood Commander"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 on the way...


End file.
